As cartas do novo ano
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Durante as comemorações de Ano Novo, Sasha se sente triste por não poder participar das festividades como os demais. Sísifo então a convida para uma noite divertida na casa de Sagitário, ao lado de outros cavaleiros de ouro. Uma história simples, pra ser fofa mesmo.


_**Notas:** História escrita para o Desafio Bingo, um desafio promovido pela comunidade OA Fanfics._

* * *

 **As cartas do novo ano**

* * *

Era um novo ano. Apesar da vigilância constante no Santuário devido à possibilidade, pequena, mas existente, de um ataque dos espectros, cavaleiros, soldados e servos comemoravam. Havia um grupo proibido de festejar, era claro, pois trabalhava. Outros entornavam as canecas de vinho, riam alto, jogavam, dançavam, caíam bêbados. Alguns casais buscavam privacidade para continuar a noite. Havia exageros, excepcionalmente tolerados, pois eram poucos os dias nos quais os moradores da fortaleza podiam relaxar e se divertir.

Embora as festas sempre homenageassem Athena, esta permanecia no topo das Doze Casas, longe das músicas e da farra. Serviam-lhe uma rica e variada refeição, insignificante para uma menina que gostava de estar perto das pessoas amadas. Após o jantar, foi até a sacada do templo e ficou observando a alegria lá embaixo, ouvindo alguns sons que conseguiam viajar dos instrumentos musicais até ela... E sentia uma enorme tristeza por estar onde devia estar, por ser o que devia ser e por não fazer o que lhe era proibido. Não queria dar trabalho aos cavaleiros ou envolvê-los em situações perigosas por causa de desejos egoístas.

Sísifo normalmente ficava à distância, mas às vezes ousava vir conversar e a deixava contente. Queria poder interagir mais com ele, embora não devesse: um cavaleiro precisava agir como tal. Ele se aproximou, com toda a formalidade, e ajoelhou-se, sério.

"Athena-sama. Já passa da meia-noite. Vim desejar-lhe um ano de grande prosperidade como nossa governante."

"Obrigada, Sísifo."

Um comedido e sincero sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele.

"Este é um momento especial. Apesar de divisões do tempo variarem bastante e de haver muitos calendários, de acordo com cada povo, acredito que, quando muitas pessoas se reúnem e celebram a alegria de viver, a natureza corresponde de alguma maneira."

"Você consegue sentir isso?"

"Um pouco… Não sou bom nisso, mas sinto algo diferente na natureza nos dias posteriores às comemorações. É uma pena não poder juntar-se a eles."

Levantando-se, ele se pôs ao seu lado, um pouco atrás por respeito. Não queria ser impolido e nem distante demais.

"Quando eu era garoto, adorava me divertir nas comemorações de fim de ano. Íamos em grupo e nos entretínhamos nos jogos, sem hora para voltar. Era muito bom. Depois virei cavaleiro, e isso acabou."

"Sage me disse que os cavaleiros fazem rodízio a cada ano para proteger o Santuário."

"É. Todos querem se divertir, então tivemos de impor essa regra. Mas eu não me importo de cuidar da segurança e deixar a diversão para os outros. Além disso, tenho a honra de sua companhia esta noite."

"É bom que ao menos você esteja aqui hoje, Sísifo."

"O Grande Mestre permaneceu em seus aposentos, descansando. Até mesmo a maior parte das servas da senhorita foi dispensada esta noite. Eu me sentiria mal se a deixasse sozinha agora. Athena-sama, eu tenho um pedido."

Era bastante raro Sísifo pedir qualquer coisa aos superiores. Só o fazia quando as decisões tomadas pelo Grande Mestre deixavam-no apreensivo, o que não parecia ser o caso, dada sua expressão tranquila.

"Sim, Sísifo?"

"Não daria a honra de vir até o templo de Sagitário para passar um tempo? Aqui é muito grande, vazio e desconfortável; não é um bom lugar para relaxar. Não se preocupe com a segurança; Albafica e El Cid concordaram em montar guarda nas casas adiante caso a senhorita aceite. Quero que se sinta à vontade lá; afinal, a rigor, ainda é o seu templo também."

"O templo de Sagitário?"

Sasha já havia visitado Sísifo em diversas ocasiões, para estudo ou simples visita. Metade dos cômodos da casa havia sido modificada e adaptada para ela, com uma pequena biblioteca, mesa, cadeira e até uma cama. Assim, quando se envolvia em uma leitura até a noite e ficava cansada demais para subir as escadas até o templo de Athena, Sísifo dava um jeito de reposicionar Dégel, El Cid e Albafica para outras casas, a fim de deixá-la dormir em Sagitário. Desta vez, ele fazia o mesmo, mas para o seu descanso. Não queria ir contra algo planejado com tanto cuidado.

"Sim. Apenas se desejar, é claro."

"Tudo bem. Como você disse, aqui é muito vazio."

Comemorações de ano novo eram ótimas no orfanato. Mesmo sem muita comida, todos se reuniam e tornavam alegre aquela noite. Enfeitavam todos os cômodos, economizavam dinheiro para conseguir alguns doces, diziam que conquistariam seus pequenos sonhos no ano seguinte. Mesmo que fosse mentira, aquilo os enchia de esperança. O ano novo no orfanato podia não ser rico, mas com certeza era divertido. Sasha sabia que a intenção de Sísifo era deixá-la contente, embora provavelmente só acabassem jogando xadrez.

Contudo, ao aproximar-se de Sagitário, ouviu vozes. Sísifo guiou-a até a sala de estar, bastante ampla e com uma larga mesa, onde às vezes ele trabalhava ou comia as refeições. Agora estava rodeada de cavaleiros de ouro, cada um ocupando uma cadeira. Kardia havia se levantado da sua e apontava o indicador para um calmo Dégel.

"Não vale, você estava com cara de quem ia perder! Como assim você tinha o full house?"

"É lógico que vale. Tudo isso faz parte do jogo, Kardia. A simulação, a expressão facial… tudo isso faz parte do pôquer."

"Outra rodada! Aposto tudo!"

"Você quer dizer… Essas duas fichas? Considerando como estou rico, não terei muito lucro, mas… seu desejo é uma ordem. Vou acabar com você."

"Ei… Eu ainda estou no jogo", manifestou-se Aldebaran.

Sasha nunca vira a casa de Sísifo tão cheia. Não eram apenas os três em torno da mesa de jogos. Regulus, discípulo do mestre do templo, estava presente, conversando com Shion e Dohko sobre técnicas de luta. Quando ela entrou, todos se ajoelharam, de cabeças baixas. Com exceção de Regulus, que ficara um tanto perdido. Sísifo obrigou-o a realizar o mesmo gesto:

"Regulus, você está diante de Athena-sama. Aja como ensinei."

"É? Agora?!

"Sim, agora."

"Está tudo bem, Sísifo", disse ela, querendo restaurar o clima de descontração. "Não precisam fazer isso… Continuem como estavam, por favor."

"É, isso de ajoelhar é bem idiota na verdade", comentou Kardia, levantando-se. "Vem sentar aqui, Sasha!"

"É Athena-sama, seu idiota", corrigiu Dégel, antes de Sísifo manifestar-se.

"Ah, tanto faz! Vem aqui! Eu vou te ensinar a jogar pôquer!"

"Eu acho que Dégel daria um melhor professor para ela", comentou Aldebaran, rindo.

"Está brincando? Ela não precisa aprender esses truques baixos, não! É comigo mesmo! Vem aqui, Sasha!"

"É Athena-sama", repetiu Dégel.

Sentia-se um pouco insegura por invadir aquele ambiente tão informal, onde eles podiam se comportar como quisessem. Tinha medo de tirar a diversão deles.

"Está tudo bem, Athena-sama", incentivou-a Sísifo. "Divirta-se com eles."

Apesar da exigência de todos se ajoelharem perante sua presença, Sísifo não disse mais nada a respeito da etiqueta; nem mesmo em relação ao modo como Kardia a chamava pelo nome. As servas do templo estavam fora, por isso o dono da casa havia se encarregado de servir petiscos e bebidas a todos. Sasha sentou-se ao lado de Kardia, e todos da mesa lhe sorriram.

"Observe como jogamos, Athena-sama, para aprender as regras. Mas vai ser difícil ganhar com o Kardia te ensinando", disse Dégel.

"É? Não confiam em mim? Não acredite no que eles dizem, Sasha, eu vou te ensinar a vencer nisto!"

"O que é?"

"Pôquer! É muito fácil! A ideia é você conseguir a melhor mão. Isso você consegue com cartas iguais, como as que eu estou segurando! Cartas mais altas e repetidas valem mais."

"Mas as suas tem desenho…"

"Shhh, Sasha! Eles vão descobrir minhas cartas!"

"Desculpe!"

"Oh, parece que sua mão desta vez não está tão ruim", comentou Dégel. "Claro que isso é apenas fruto da sorte…"

"Cala a boca! Olha, Sasha, ter dois é bom, e ter três é melhor ainda. E ter quatro é muita sorte!"

"E cinco?"

"Não dá pra ter cinco! São quatro naipes!"

"Naipes?"

"Athena-sama", interrompeu Dégel, "por acaso a senhorita nunca jogou com cartas?"

"Não… É minha primeira vez… Já vi adultos jogando, mas nunca joguei… Por isso eu não entendo…"

"Isso pede por um professor melhor do que o Kardia", comentou Sísifo, parando do lado deles.

"Você pode continuar sendo nosso garçom aí", reclamou Kardia.

"Os copos estão cheios e há comida de sobra. Athena-sama, todas as cartas formam um baralho. Um baralho tem cinquenta e duas cartas no total. Cinquenta e quatro, se contarmos duas de joker. As cinquenta e duas cartas estão divididas em quatro grupos, chamados naipes…"

"Eu consigo explicar isto para ela", interrompeu Kardia. "Olha, Sasha, existem quatro naipes: ouro, copas, espada e paus, vão de às ao rei."

"Às, rei?"

"Você não sabe disso?!"

"Não, desculpe!"

"É lógico que ela não sabe", respondeu Dégel. "Não a intimide, Kardia."

"Você precisa ter paciência com crianças, Kardia", concordou Aldebaran, recolhendo todas as cartas e mostrando cada uma, de acordo com sua explicação. "Permita-me, Athena-sama. Cada naipe tem treze cartas. Temos o ás, que corresponde ao número um. Então temos os números, que vão do dois ao dez. A carta que corresponde ao onze é o valete, o sentinela. O doze é a rainha, e o treze é o rei. Quanto maior é o número da carta, maior é o seu valor, com exceção do ás. Dependendo, ele pode ser muito valioso. No pôquer, por exemplo, ele vale mais do que o rei."

"É como um reino?"

"É bem parecido, não é? Imagine que cada naipe é um reino. O reino de copas, o de ouros, o de espada e o de paus… E tem o joker… São dois, algumas vezes usamos, outras vezes não. Ele é o bobo da corte."

"E esse jogo, pôquer?"

"É um jogo de apostas. Venha, vamos fazer uma partida apenas para a senhorita aprender…"

Tudo aquilo era tão novo para ela. Quando pequena, ajudava em um restaurante, e às vezes clientes passavam a tarde jogando cartas. Sasha sabia que era divertido, mas não imaginava por quê. Ela, sendo órfã, sequer podia ter um baralho em casa. Nem tinha ideia de que havia um tema medieval por trás daquelas figuras… Não conseguia deixar de comparar aquela hierarquia com o Santuário, embora a rainha valesse mais do que o rei. O valete seria o cavaleiro, e os números seriam soldados e servos. Só não sabia quem poderia ser o ás. Aldebaran foi gentil e mostrou-lhe direitinho todas as regras do jogo. Aprendeu a apostar, a manter a aposta ou a sair do jogo, conforme o valor no centro da mesa. Era tão interessante!

E descobriu por que Kardia perdia sempre. Dégel mostrou-lhe como o semblante do cavaleiro mudava, de acordo com as cartas na mão. E logo ela percebeu como precisava mentir para ganhar o jogo. Fingir estar chateada com uma mão boa e demonstrar contentamento com uma ruim. Mas isso não funcionou muito bem.

"Athena-sama", disse Sísifo, sussurrando, "seja mais sutil, todos podem ver que está mentindo."

Então havia um jeito certo de mentir! Era lógico! Ela estava se esforçando tanto em convencê-los que ficava óbvio. Precisava ter uma expressão ilegível. Assim tentou. E não é que seus esforços deram resultado? Quando conseguiu três ases na mão, não deixou sua alegria alcançar os demais.

"Athena-sama, parabéns! A senhorita está pegando o jeito!", elogiou Dégel.

"Que besteira", comentou Kardia. "Bons jogadores jogam com sinceridade o tempo todo."

"Numa luta isso funciona, Kardia, mas não no pôquer. Athena-sama, lembre-se: se apenas mentir, seu adversário vai perceber e de nada adiantará o esforço. Lembre-se de expressar a verdade algumas vezes, para confundir os oponentes."

"Misturar mentiras e verdades?"

"Sim, isso é pôquer. Aproveite, porque este é o único lugar onde poderá mentir."

O único lugar? Sasha havia mentido tantas e tantas vezes. Ela sorrira para tantas pessoas, quando na verdade queria chorar! Mentir era o que ela precisava melhor! Mas, se ela só podia mentir no pôquer, então mentir fora ruim? Uma tristeza enorme tomou-a por inteira, e Dégel notou:

"Athena-sama, algum problema?"

"Nenhum…", mentiu. "Está tudo bem!"

"Preste atenção no jogo", aconselhou Kardia.

"Às vezes é preciso mentir fora do jogo", disse Sísifo. "Quando é um líder, e a melhor decisão é mentir… É preciso mentir. Um cavaleiro pode ser honesto sempre, como o Kardia, mas um líder precisa ser mentiroso às vezes. Portanto, Athena-sama, não se sinta culpada."

Era como se ele tivesse lido a sua mente. Sasha fitou-o, surpresa.

"Mas a mentira não torna ruim um líder", continuou ele, sorrindo-lhe. "Um bom líder é alguém em quem todos confiam porque ele se importa com seus subordinados, Athena-sama. Às vezes ele mente para não ser visto fraco ou mesmo triste… não é?"

Então não havia problema mentir. Aliviada, Sasha sorriu-lhe de volta.

"Obrigada, Sísifo."

"A propósito", interrompeu Dohko, seguido de Shion e de Regulus. "Quando vocês vão abrir a mesa pra gente também?"

"Ora, você não sabe jogar pôquer, Dohko", respondeu Kardia.

"Não seja por isso. Conheço outros jogos. Que tal old maid? Ou talvez o Shion possa mostrar alguns truques de mágica."

"Você quer dizer aquele truque no qual uso a telecinese?", rebateu o amigo.

"Shh… Verdadeiros mágicos não podem revelar seus segredos."

"Eu conheço um jogo", disse Shion, "que não envolve mentiras, pelo menos não à princípio."

"Eu também conheço um", disse Regulus, "Um soldado me ensinou!"

"Parece que a noite vai ser longa", comentou Sísifo. "Vou pegar mais cadeiras e comida."

Logo, a larga mesa da casa de Sagitário pareceu pequena, com tantos cavaleiros em volta dela. Conversavam ao mesmo tempo, faziam piadas, reclamavam das jogadas, todos vestindo as armaduras, prontos para defendê-la caso algum perigo surgisse. Com as risadas e comentários, Sasha já nem podia mais ouvir o som da festa lá na base da montanha. Na verdade, nem se lembrava mais de existir lá embaixo um festival proibido a ela. Por que se lembraria? Estava muito bem ali, na casa de Sagitário.

Sentia-se grata àquelas cartas. Por causa delas, estava tendo uma ótima noite. Quem diria que um simples baralho podia gerar tanta interatividade com seus cavaleiros? Era impossível sentir-se sozinha ali, naquele espaço apertado entre Aldebaran e Kardia, vendo Shion fazer sua jogada, enquanto ouvia Dohko zombá-lo. Sísifo havia dito que boas coisas aconteciam quando pessoas se alegravam juntas. Bem, graças às cartas, aquele seria um ano maravilhoso, e nem seria preciso usá-las para prever o futuro.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
